


Anatomy (Sarumi NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Misaki Yata - Freeform, NSFW, SaruMi - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Yata has some anxieties about bottoming for the first time, but Saruhiko will ease those for him...Short story, NSFW, hot Sarumi action





	Anatomy (Sarumi NSFW)

“H-Hey, yer goin’ too fast!”

“Stop squirming. I’m going just fine.”

This wasn’t going as either of the men had originally thought; one wanted to get straight to the main event, while the other wanted to take it slower, since it was his first time with a man. Yata looked up at the shirtless man, a blush tinging his cheekbones, his eyebrows knit together in embarrassed annoyance.

“Ya know this is my first time with a guy, right? I’ve never done somma this stuff!”

Fushimi looked down at the fiery-tempered skateboarder, a grin on his lips. He was so cute with that blush on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it~ Besides, it’s not that different from a woman.”

The megane watched as Yata’s expression turned from a steadfast annoyed look to one of real discomfort. Something about that didn’t sit right with the blue clansman, and a small sigh escaped from his slightly parted lips.

“Alright, I’ll go slower. Just relax, okay? I promise I’ll make it feel good for you.”

With that being said, the taller man gently laid Yata back on the mattress, bringing his lips to the the skin that ran over his neck, paying him firm kisses and light nips on the surface. He ran his fingers along Yata’s pantsline, getting to work on removing the piece of clothing.

Yata tried to swallow back his discomfort, closing his eyes as he allowed the man to kiss and nip his skin, his stomach flipping with excitement. When Fushimi tugged at his shorts, he lifted his hips to allow the man to rid him of the rest of his clothing, leaving him bare beneath him. His blush only intensified as Fushimi dragged his lips further down Yata’s body, his hands running over the slightly tanned skin that covered Yata’s torso.

The red clansman opened his eyes in heated gaze to watch his lover, but they quickly snapped shut when he felt Fushimi’s lips come down and close around his hard-on, his tongue circling on the head, licking up the bead of pre-cum that had surfaced from his arousal. Yata bit his fist as he felt the man take in more of his length, the sensations beginning to pile up on each other and his breath hitching in his throat as the pleasure began to grow in him.

Fushimi wrapped his arms around his lover’s toned waist, keeping him held in place as he bobbed his head, his tongue running up and down the underside of the erect appendage in his mouth as he continued to suck. He opened his eyes, his heavy gaze settling on Yata’s flushed face. It was arousing, alluring, and he wanted to see more of it.

With fluid movements, he reached an arm over to the side table, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant and pouring some onto his slim fingers before bringing them to the the small entrance. He ran his slick fingers over the rim, which elicited a twitch of Yata’s body and a small groan from the red clansman. With gentle movements, he pressed a finger into the tight hole, feeling it squeeze around his digit, and he began to move it with slow but deliberate movements. Being that this was Yata’s first time with a man, he had to be very careful so he wouldn’t hurt him.

Yata felt his breathing become labored after the new addition, tiny whimpers escaping his throat as it continued to stroke inside of him. His body tensed a bit more when he felt another finger slip into his now throbbing hole, and he opened his eyes to look at the man who inflicted these movements on him.

“My, my, you certainly are tight back here, aren’t you?”

After several strokes inside him, Yata felt an intense wave of pleasure flood over him, and his body tensed while a loud groan fell from his mouth.

“Ah, there it is~ I’ll torture it a bit more.”

Fushimi pressed over and over into the spot that had caused such a lovely reaction from his lover, watching as Yata’s face twisted into looks of pleasure and his mouth poured forth such tantalizing groans. It was absolutely appetizing, and before long, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He removed his slick fingers from the twitching entrance and rid himself of his remaining pieces of clothing, picking up Yata’s hips and settling them on his upper thighs, his erection laying beside his lovers. He looked down at the halfway undone man, his eyes heavy with arousal and infatuation.

“Yata, are you ready for me? Please tell me you are...”

“Don’t say things like that, idiot. Just hurry. I-I need you...”

Fushimi chuckled a bit at his lover’s bluntness before resting his hands on either side of the red-head’s shoulders. He slowly pressed into the twitching hole, gritting his teeth as Yata’s throbbing core squeezed around his erection. Yata gripped the sheets that lay beneath him, feeling himself get filled to the brim before Fushimi pulled out and rolled back into him. 

The pace began to get quicker and quicker, and the sensation of Fushimi’s hard cock pulling and pushing into his core made Yata arch his back in pleasure. With each stroke, the sweet spot inside of him got pushed and rubbed against, causing lustful groans to pour from the clansman’s lips as his hands gripped onto his lover’s firm back. He could feel the pleasure growing bigger inside of him, his body heating up more and more as the megane continued to thrust into him with powerful force. 

And that’s when it hit him; with one last thrust of Fushimi’s hips, something snapped inside Yata, overwhelming him with white hot pleasure as he hit orgasm. His nails dug into the flesh on Fushimi’s back as he rode out his climax, and his body slowly began to unwind as he fell from the high. With deep pants, the red clansman looked up at his lover, his face flushed from all of the exertion.

“Great... now I’ll be sore tomorrow...”

“Heh.. sorry~”


End file.
